


Protocol Deviation

by Scythio



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: What would happen if a Hunter decides to make friends with a Captain?





	1. I

Hotfix did his closest imitation of a sigh when he watched his Guardian attempt to squeeze through the halfway open door. They weren’t doing so great, their arm and head in one room while the rest of their body was wedged between the bulkhead.

“Error, what are we even trying to do here? You haven’t told me a single thing about why we’re on Titan, y’know?”

Hotfix couldn’t see their face behead the helmet, but could feel the glare of disappointment Error was pointing at him.

“Okay, so, bad choice of words but even so you normally point at the map or give me a written note of sorts so I’m at least somewhat prepared. Right now? I got nothing. You gunned the thrusters and landed us on this smelly moon covered in algae and I haven’t got a clue as to what we are doing so could you at least point to a map so I can find a better way to get to wherever you want to be?”

Error stared at Hotfix for a good ten seconds before squeezing their other arm through the bulkhead, now completely horizontal in the doorway.

“Oh for Traveler’s sake, if a thrall chews up your legs I’m not healing you. This is ridiculous!” Hotfix started mumbling out of frustration about how out of all the other Exo Guardians he somehow got the one with the aberrant coding and off-model hardware, as the Hunter managed to pull the rest of their body through the door over the course of roughly a minute, landing with a quiet  _ thunk _ .

The Exo leapt to their feet and brushed off bits of Hive gunk from their hood as they wandered around the derelict detainment room they just entered. After climbing up one of the mildly high up platforms in the room, Error took out their handcannon and began to field strip it, causing the already irritated Hotfix to start complaining again.

“Seriously? Here, of all places, is where you wanted to be? There’s nothing here! Nothing but Fallen and Hive! And you aren’t even on lookout, not paying attention to see if thralls are sneaking up or-” The Ghost was cut short by Error rapping their knuckles against the ground, indicating that they wanted the Ghost to pay attention to them. 

“What?” Hotfix replied tersely, trying his best to squint.

There was a soft click as Error briefly raised their visor, shimmers of indigo and violet Light hanging around their eyes.

“Right. Truesight. I forget you have that new trick now.”

Error replaced the visor, and began to clean all the individual parts of the handcannon that were now gingerly placed on top of a green cloth. However, after cleaning the standard issue barrel and energy inductors, Error put them in one of their various pouches and pulled out some custom made versions, along with a thumb trigger. Hotfix hovered around them curiously, intrigued in the new modifications.

“Are those the parts you’ve been working on for the past week?”

A slight nod.

“Mind showing me what they do?”

A shake of the head this time. Right, the noise would definitely attract unwanted attention.

As Error continued to reassemble the newly modified handcannon, Hotfix decided to nestle himself into the hood of the Hunter’s cloak. After a good five minutes of silently sitting together, Hotfix decided to try asking again.

“So… mind telling me why we’re here, since you never actually answered me?”

Error looked at their Ghost, before slowly moving their head towards the inky blackness above them, and pointing into it.

“Up there? I didn’t reali-” The Ghost was cut short by a soft, almost silent thump as a Fallen Captain, of all things, dropped from the ceiling and landed gracefully in front of Error and a screaming Hotfix, who continued screaming as he transmatted out of sight and into Error’s head, causing the Hunter to cringe slightly. Other than that, however, Error moved slowly and purposefully, holstering their handcannon and pulling out two iridescent knives. They bowed gracefully, knives in both hands pointing backwards as their head and torso nearly ran parallel with the ground as Hotfix screamed at them to just stab the Captain already.

Moments pass, as Error holds their pose, steady and unmoving, green optics barely visible from their helmet’s visor. Hotfix, whose hysterical screams gradually diminish out of confusion. The Captain, unreadable and silent, looking Error up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up. And. Down.

The Captain unsheathes his dual shock swords, and reciprocates the bow, before standing back up and lifting up Error’s shoulders. Error slightly shies away from the touch, but manages to withhold most of it, in an effort to seem respectful.

“Ne rata ilgos yu, ra’ima sha’ir?” The Captain spoke in a soft, yet gravelly voice. Hotfix started to mentally translate for Error before the Hunter, surprisingly, cut them off with their own speech.

“Ne zes negos yu, Error, zer sha’lo.” Hotfix was stunned. He thought Error couldn’t speak after their latest wipe, that they had lost the ability after the incident with 403, and he felt a mote of betrayal that the Exo would reveal this to a Captain, a  _ Fallen _ , before their own Ghost.

“Velask, Erir. Negos yu Misraaks, zer klen’frer.”

“Velask, Misraaks. Ne tas ilgos yu, ma ne tilzu ros zeya.” 

// Error, you can talk? Since when did you le- wait, you want to make a deal?! //


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made.

"{A deal, you say? What sort of deal would a Lightbearer make with an Eliksni?}" Mithrax stood an arm's length away from Error, resting his hands on the hilts of his shock blades.

 

"{One of peace, hopefully. I know you have no reason to trust me, and that this would be a daunting task, but-" Error looked away for a moment, thinking about their next words- "I want to play no part in the extinction of a species. Your people are starving and scavenging, and mine balance on a knife's edge, so in this fight against the Hive, Vex, and Cabal, why must we also fight eachother?}" The Exo's voice was that of an overburdened soldier, someone who's been fighting so long that all they have left is sincerity and exhaustion. Mithrax slouched over in thought, pacing around the room as he pondered the Hunter's offer.

 

The Captain finally spoke after a few minutes, voice holding the barest hints of apprehension, "{This will be no easy task, you understand? The Battles of Six Fronts and Twilight Gap forged a great chasm between our peoples.}"

 

"{I don't expect those events to be fixed in a year, much less overnight.}"

 

Mithrax sighed, respirator whirring slightly. He moves to face Error, and stares directly into their visor.

 

"{If we are to do this, there are two things you must know.}"

 

"{Alright, tell me.}"

 

"{I do not know your knowledge of the Eliksni, but there are a great many who blame House City for the Whirlwind. It is believed that you stole the Great Machine from us, but I know that no one or thing can control It.}"

 

"{So you're telling me that the Eliksni's hatred for my people extends beyond the Twilight Gap and Battle of Six Fronts?}"

 

"{Yes, but there are also a small few who are weary of this war. I do not know how many, but I can vouch for myself and my crew.}"

 

Well, a crew was honestly more than what Error was expecting, and a start is a start, that the two weren't alone in their ideals.

 

"{Well, what's the second bit?}"

 

Mithrax took a few steps back, and unclasped his cloak, revealing a simple leather cuirass embellished with strands of silver metal. A small plume of fur grew around Mithrax's neck, and extended up onto his head.

 

"In Eliksni culture, all strong deals are united with a duel of blades. I believe that this deal must be no different, or else it will fail.}"

 

"{Well, I've done stranger things. I accept the duel.}"

 

The slight rasp of metal against leather rang out in the room as Mithrax unsheathes one of his shock blades. He brought his blade up to his face and held it horizontally before bowing his head in a salute. 

 

"{Til the other yields.}"

 

Error pulls out Quickfang, and reciprocates the gesture. Mithrax takes that as a cue to begin, and enters a hanging stance with his sword, hilt by his head as the blade pointed slightly downward. The Exo holds out a fool's guard, their sword directly in front of them, facing down and ready to swing up and counter attack. The two move slowly as they circle each other, trying to find the other's weak point.

 

Metal rings out as Error barely blocks Mithrax's swift overhead strike. The Exo quickly slams their shoulder into the Captain and follows with an uppercut from Quickfang, but Mithrax sidesteps and lunges with his saber. Little more than a pair of scratches is exchanged, one on Error's visor, the other on Mithrax's pauldron. Error quickly slips under the Captain's right arms and lands a solid kick on his back, putting distance between them. They continue like this for quite some time, circling each other in a stalemate before engaging a few quick strikes. However, Error makes a mistake, forgetting to knock away Mithrax's secondaries as they go in to tackle the Captain, leading them to get grabbed by the neck and slammed into the ground. They're dazed from the force of the impact, and Quickfang is quickly knocked from their hand as Mithrax steps on the Exo's chest. When they manage to recover, they look up to see the tip of a shock saber resting on their visor.

 

"{I yield, Mithrax.}" The Captain sheathed his sword, and hoisted Error to their feet with little effort.

 

"{If the tradition holds up, then I believe that this deal will hold strong.}"

 

"{Thank you, Mithrax. You are a very skilled swordfighter as well.}" Mithrax let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a bark and a hiss, and it took Error a few seconds to realize that he was  _laughing_.

 

"{Was it something I said?}"

 

"{Yes, for it's not the skill of the two sides that the duel measures, but their hearts. You fight with exceptional passion, but you are like drekh in the sword-skill. I will teach you to be less pitiful.}" Erro feigned a bit of offense at that sentence.

 

"{I am hurt, MIthrax. I thought we had bonded.}"

 

"{Hurt, yes. Bonded, no. But this reminds me.}" Mithrax rummages through one of his pouches, before pulling out a handheld communicator. He fiddles with the controls for a few seconds, before handing it to Error.

 

"{This is directly wired to my personal frequency. It won't be able to pick up any others, but this way we have a direct line to eachother.}"

 

"{Well, thank you, Mithrax, but it seems that my superior is pinging me. I have to go.}"

 

"{Understandable. Farewell, Erir.}" Mithrax donned his cloak, and began to leave the detainment room.

 

"{Farewell, Mithrax.}" Error mentally tells Hotfix to ping Commander Sloane, and silently grumbles when they hear her dry tone ask them to clear out another Hive ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not have a plan for this fic, so, good luck! The rating will definitely change thought, as I might add a bit of smut or a bit of violence, but I don't intend to have anything past mild gore, if any. Also, I don't intend to have all of you readers translate Eliksni for yourselves so for future chapters;
> 
> {Eliksni}
> 
> "Actual Speaking"
> 
> // Ghost and Radio transmissions //
> 
> I'm also experimenting with my writing, so please tell me if anything is wrong, annoying, or nonsensical.


End file.
